A Wonderful SIMulation!
by Blu Rose
Summary: Join me, Blu Rose, as I and my assistant take a brief look into the world of the Sims! [Rated T for Teen, just to be safe]


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Sims (Any series). Only this fanfic and Saiyuri, my muse._

**A Wonderful SIM-Ulation!**

A young African American woman about 15 or 16 years old stepped up onto the stage. She had shoulder-length black-hair in a bun with a streak of blue and dark brown eyes. She wore a dark blue blouse with a black knee-length skirt, a white lab coat, glasses and a blue rose barrette in her hair.

"Good evening, one and all! ...Or, should I say good _day_? Oh, forget it! I am Blu Rose, fanfiction authoress and lover of anime and video games! And today, I shall be introducing my latest experiment!" Blu snapped her fingers. "Saiyuri! Bring it on out!"

A young anime brunette that looked about 15 years old wheeled something out on stage, covered with a white sheet. She wore an open green jacket, a black shirt, and a pair of beige shorts with wooden sandals. "Er, Blu? What's with the scientist outfit? I thought this was a fanfiction, not a science fair!" Saiyuri said with a sweatdrop.

Blu casted her a look that said, "it's _my_ fic," and looked back at the non-existent audience. "Ladies and gentlemen! Readers of fanfiction, fellow authors, yadda-yadda-yadda... I give you something that shall change the world for the better!"

"Can it end world hunger?" The authoress's assistant asked.

"Er, no." Said authoress sweatdropped.

"Can it bring world peace?"

Blu's sweat drop became bigger. "No..."

"Can it destroy the world with the push of a button?"

"HELL NO! If I made something like that, the government would be all over my back!" Blu took a deep breath and counted to ten. "No, it is not. It's..." She pulled off the cover in a dramatic way--if pulling off covers can be dramatic. "A Sim-Ulator!"

"..." Saiyuri tilted her head to the side as a big, red question mark appeared over her head. "Say what?"

"You _know_...a Sim-Ulator! Tell her, Bob!"

"Well, Blu, the Sim-Ulator is a machine capable of transporting one into the world of the famous computer game, _The Sims!_ It costs 1,000,000 dollars and comes in two colors: black and silver!" Said some voice from nowhere that sounded like a game show host. "Back to you, Blu!"

"Thanks, Bob!" Blu waved at the invisible voice.

Saiyuri sweatdropped. "...What the heck was that?"

"Oh, that? That was Bob. I hired him for this."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest. "...Uh-huh... Can you _please _tell me what you're going to do?"

"Well, my dear assistant, _you_ are going to go into the game!" Blu clapped her hands together and giggled. "Won't it be _fun_?"

"What about _you_?" Saiyuri pointed a finger at the authoress. "What are you going to be doing?"

Blu was suddenly sitting in an armchair with a cup of tea in hand and a Naruto manga in her lap. "Oh, I'm just gonna chill here."

"BLU!"

"Masaku! I'm going to be monitoring you, via television screen and playstation." The African American pointed at the TV and PS2 sitting next to said machine. "If anything goes wrong, I'll bail you out, 'Kay?"

Saiyuri muttered a "You better," before entering the machine. Blu pulled out a remote and pushed a button. In a flash of light, Saiyuri had disappeared. "Booyaka! It worked! It really, really worked!" She began doing a little dance as the television screen turned on, showing the words "The Sims 2" in a blue background.

**--Loading...Loading...Loading--**

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!" Saiyuri landed on the sidewalk with loud thud. "Oof! ...Ow." She got up and dusted herself off. "Masaku, that landing _hurt_!" The muse/assistant muttered softly to herself as she turned around. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. "HOLY MOTHER OF ANIME!"

Saiyuri was standing in front of a large, two-story Japanese-style house. There were two large cherry blossom trees out in front with a wooden fence surrounding it. The brunette pinched her cheek. "Ow! ...Nope. I ain't dreaming."

"HEY! HEY!" Blu's voice shouted from out of nowhere. "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?"

"Dang it! Of course I can hear you!"

"Oh... Anyway, do you like your house?"

The muse's eyes widened even more than it had before. "_My_ house? Are you serious? This house is _mine_?"

"Well, actually, it's an inn/hot spring. The hot spring's downstairs." Blu explained.

"Woot! Hot springs, here I come!" Saiyuri dashed inside the house before Blu could finish speaking.

"Wait a minute! There are... Aw, forget it. What she sees could quite possibly shock her anyway."

As Saiyuri entered the house, she saw the hot springs bath in the center of the room. "Ah...!" She also saw the other people walking about the place. "...BLUUUUU! Are you DAFT, WOMAN? I can't bath here!"

"Sure you can! The only times they show nudity is when you go and bath or take a pee break. And even then there's censors that block any naughty images out." The sound of upset males in the audience sounded. "Quiet, perverts!"

Saiyuri stepped up to the bath and looked at it. A changing booth suddenly appeared around her. "Oh! What the heck?" As the booth disappeared, she was suddenly wearing a dark blue bathing suit. She could hear someone whistle from off screen. "Hey!"

"I said _shut up_, pervs!" The authoress shouted.

The brunette jumped into the hot tub and began to relax. "Ah...! This game isn't so bad..." She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them, she noticed a male Sim sitting in the tub with her. "Ah!" The Sim began to talk and Saiyuri looked confused. "Uh...what?"

"Oh, wait! I'll switch the language from Sim-glish to English." There was a clicking sound before the Sim began to speak again.

"Wanna go in the back room and make out?"

Saiyuri paled a bit. "HELL NO!" She punched the Sim in the face and sent him flying out the tub and into a wall. "...Wow. I guess anime rules still work here: never piss off an anime woman." The muse looked up at the sky. "Blu! Get me the heck outta here before more pervy Sims come and have their way with me!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." With a push of a button, Saiyuri was back in the chamber coughing slightly from the smoke. "I cannot _believe_ you didn't like that. In the Sim world, making love in public is one of the most normal things _ever_!"

"What kinda weird game is that thing?"

"The kind that lets everyone to make love--including gay and lesbian relationships."

The muse blanched. "...Dear God, don't tell me you're a--"

"No, no, NO! Anything but that! I like bishonen, no _bishojou_!" Blu gave a sigh as she pushed up her glasses with one finger.

"And what's the deal with the glasses? You don't even _wear_ glasses!" Saiyuri said.

"No. But they make me look intellectual, yeah?" The authoress gave a cute pout. Her assistant said nothing, so she spoke again. "Anyway, thank you for joining us on this brief look into the world of the Sims. Tune in next week, because we're gonna put Saiyuri in Soul Calibur 3! Ja ne!" Blu began to wave good-bye as Saiyuri cried.

"Wh-what! SOUL CALIBUR! I'll _die_ in there!"

**X-X-X**

**Blu: Ah, wasn't that fun? My first self-insert fic. I'm so happy, I could dance! (Begins to break dance)**

**Saiyuri: (Sweatdrops) ...Stop that! You're scaring the crap outta me!**

**Blu: (Stops doing "The Worm" and stands back up) Okie dokie! Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did making it! See you later!**

**Saiyuri: Sayonara!**


End file.
